Después de conocerte
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: Editada y mejorada, gracias a dios . Misao encuentra a Soujirou mientras van de regreso a Kyoto y de ahí comienzan todas sus aventuras. ¿Aoshi está celoso? ¿Soujirou cegatón? ¿Misao enfrentandose a Aoshi? Vaya mierda de Summary.


Después de conocerte

By: Tommy Hiragizawa.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son del gran Nobushiro Watsuki, maestro de maestros en el arte de dibujar peleas sangrientas que quitan el hipo.

N/a: espero que los que leyeron antes esta historia se queden satisfechos con los cambios que pienso hacer. Cuando la escribí por primera vez era inexperta y usaba el Block de notas para escribir, lo cual que alejaba de las maravillas de la autocorrección de Word.

Espero que disfruten de su lectura.

Atte: Tommy

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Único

0o0o0o0o0o0

Las calles de Tokio abrían paso a la figura cabizbaja de una chica de piel aperlada y cabellera morena. La gente que la conocía intentaba acercarse a ella y preguntarle que era lo que la mantenía con tan bajos ánimos, pero ella pasaba de largo, sin siquiera haber reparado en su presencia en el lugar. Sus ojos solo enfocaban sus pies y el principio del camino que recorría. Su mente por otro lado viajaba lejos, muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

Su corazón se había quedado en Kyoto con su señor Aoshi, dentro del templo donde el pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas del día.

A veces tenía ganas de retroceder el tiempo y poder impedir que aquella chiquilla ingenua que fue abandonada por su tutor en los brazos de Okina cometiera la estupidez de enamorarse de ese hombre de hielo, pero sabía que era imposible. ¿Hubiera preferido ser una chica normal? ¿Hubiera querido no conocer a Himura, a Kaoru y a todo el grupo solo para ahorrarse el dolor de ser ignorada por él?

No. Esa no era ella. A ella no le importaba que el la ignorara una y otra vez, porque lo único que importaba al final es que lo haría sonreír. Lo liberaría de las cadenas y sembraría la felicidad en ese corazón desértico hasta hacerlo resplandecer.

Pero no era tan fácil como ella pensaba en un principio. Hasta ahora el camino hacia su sonrisa había sido un camino tortuoso y tremendamente doloroso, lleno de angustia y soledad. Por ello de vez en cuando se tomaba esos descansos y soñaba mientras estaba con algún amigo en otra ciudad que cuando regresara a su hogar, Aoshi-sama la recibiría con una bella sonrisa y un "te extrañé" solo para ella.

Eso nunca sucedía y bien sabía que esa vez tampoco pasaría.

Pero en ese viaje en especial se había decidido. No esperaría más para que él notara sus sentimientos por si solo. Entendía que en la época en la que vivía era el hombre quien debía proponerse a la mujer, pero ella ya había esperado pacientemente esa propuesta durante muchos años. Ahora ella sería la que le dijera lo que sentía y después esperaría una respuesta.

¡Bien! Está decidido. Cuando llegue a Kyoto le diré lo que siento y me libraré por fin de la carga que he tenido tanto tiempo – se dio ánimos a ella misma y en verdad se sintió algo patética. Una chica como ella, joven y con un futuro realmente amplio por delante, teniendo que darse ánimo a escondidas porque no tenía a nadie más que lo hiciera en su lugar.

En ocasiones como esa deseaba no haber sido siempre tan marimacho y haber hecho algunas amigas, o por lo menos algún amigo que no tuviera que ver con el restaurante, el Oniwabanshu o con el Kenshin-gumi. Eso hubiera hecho que ella pudiera hablar más libremente de sus problemas.

Deseaba un hombro sobre el cual desahogar sus penas después de un largo día de extenuante trabajo y del cansino esfuerzo de conseguir una sonrisa del hombre al cual amaba.

De pronto su camino se vio interrumpido por algo. Se había parado justo antes de chocar contra el cuerpo de otra persona, de la cual hasta el momento solo sabía que tenía unos zapatos completamente desgastados. Levantó la mirada solo por curiosidad, esperando encontrarse con un vagabundo o con un pordiosero. Se encontró con la mirada cálida y la sonrisa tranquila de un joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises.

Su sonrisa se le contagia y terminó respondiendo a ella. Aquél chico le era tremendamente familiar aunque no recordaba de donde lo conocía.

Disculpe que interrumpa su caminata señorita, pero será mejor que vea hacia el frente. No valla a ser que luego no logre detenerse. – ante su amable regaño, Misao se sonrojó fuertemente, pues no sabía como contestarle a ello, si con una sonrisa y un gracias o con un "no te metas en lo que no te llaman" – Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿porqué una señorita como usted camina sola a estas horas de la tarde en una ciudad tan concurrida como lo es Tokio? –

Tienes razón, no es de tu incumbencia – infló las mejillas porque le había ganado la frase – Voy saliendo de la ciudad –

¿Y no debería de haber alguien que la acompañe? – alzó una ceja mientras la veía. Ella también le era conocida, pero tampoco sabía de donde. – Yo voy hacia Kyoto, si va hacia esa dirección podría hacerle compañía –

¡Qué casualidad! Yo también voy a Kyoto. De hecho soy de allá. Seguramente has oído hablar del Aoiya, bueno, pues mi familia lo maneja –

¡Ya recordé! – sonrió mientras alzaba un puño, victorioso por su descubrimiento – usted es Makimachi-dono –

¡Sabía que te conocía de algún lado!... esto… pero yo no recuerdo de donde – una gota le caía por la cabeza.

Prométame que no va a gritar –

¡Hai! –

Soy Seta Soujirou –

Ahhh… con que eras Seta-san… -

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

¡Seta Soujirou! – gritó, sin acordarse de su promesa. La gente a su alrededor se les quedó viendo extraño pero siguió su camino pensando que era una pareja de recién casados teniendo una pelea. Solo desearon que no hubiese gente tan exhibicionista, ese tipo de peleas se tienen en la intimidad del hogar.

Shhh… me prometió que no gritaría –

Pe… pero… ¿no me vas a atacar, verdad? – la pregunta hizo que Soujirou soltara una risa ligera, pero que tranquilizó a la chica.

Claro que no Makimachi-dono. Ahora solo soy un vagabundo, como lo era el señor Himura, mire, mi nueva Katana ni siquiera está afilada. Para lo único que sirve ahora es de bastón cuando no tengo fuerzas para seguir caminando en medio del bosque – Misao se rió junto con él por su propia desgracia. Después de eso recordó el ofrecimiento que este le había hecho.

¿Así que vas a Kyoto? –

Hai. De echo iba al Aoiya – le sonrió – acabo de estar en casa de Himura-san. Traigo noticias de Sagara-san –

¡Del pollo! –

Me lo encontré en un viaje que hice a China. Manda saludos a todos, y unas cartas. Una de ellas es para usted, por eso iba para allá. La otra es para Aoshi-san –

¿Sanosuke enviándole cartas al Señor Aoshi? -

No me mire a mí. Yo solo soy el mensajero. –

Entre su plática, no notaron que habían comenzado a caminar, despacio pero constante. No habían perdido habilidad, pues aunque iban distritos, el camino que habían tomado era hacia Kyoto, su destino.

¿entonces? ¿me permitirá acompañarla, Makimachi-san? –

Claro que si, esto de viajar solo es un rollo – no sabía que le pasaba, pues aunque sabía por Himura que aquél chico se había convertido en Rurouni para redimir sus pecados pasados, no había hecho mas que daño en su vida. Entonces, ¿Cómo es que le era tan fácil confiar en él y dejar su vida en sus manos en ese viaje que a lo mejor no se haría largo para ellos, pero que seguramente, si él tuviera otras intenciones sería tremendamente peligroso?

No había una respuesta racional a su pregunta, pero algo dentro de su pecho le gritaba "confía".

Tiene usted razón. Aún así vale la pena esto de vagar. Conoces a mucha gente y tienes mayor oportunidad de ayudar en algo a las personas que te rodean que estando estancado en un solo lugar. Usted debería de saberlo tanto como yo, ¿no es así? – Misao analizó sus palabras y tenía que darle la razón. Ella no había podido hacer mucho desde que se había quedado en el Aoiya para estar al lado de Aoshi en lugar de seguir su viaje en los caminos que ya se habían convertido en su hogar. Recordó todas las veces que había ayudado a la gente mientras viajaba, todas las ocasiones en que se enfrentó a maleantes mientras trataba de evitar que alguna chica indefensa fuese atacada. Y se dijo a si misma que si no quería perder forma, tenía que reanudar sus caminos, no antes de decirle a Aoshi lo que sentía.

Señorita Makimachi… ¿Está usted bien? –

Salió de su transe y le sonrió con nerviosismo, seguramente se había perdido en sus pensamientos como tantas otras veces.

¿Cuánto tiempo me atolondré? –

Como unos diez minutos -

Lo siento – se disculpó con una reverencia. – Siempre me pasa cuando me quedo pensando en algo importante –

Si es importante no tiene porqué disculparse por pensar en ello Señorita –

Ahh!!!! – chilló con fuerza. – No me llames así!!! –

Eh??? –

Dime solo Misao –

Pe… pero… -

Deletrea conmigo – le tomó las mejillas y lo encaró – Mi… -

M…Mi… -

Sa… - abrió la boca grande, gesticulando con exageración cada sílaba.

Sa… - Soujirou se sentía como niño de dos años al que apenas le están enseñando a hablar.

O… -

O… -

¡ves como no era tan difícil! –

Pero Señorita… - se tapó la boca, teniendo un mal presentimiento…

Parece que el niño necesita que le expliquen otra vez… - lo volvió a tomar de las mejillas y comenzó otra vez el deletreo.

Cinco minutos de hacer lo mismo más tarde…

ahora… ¿cómo me llamo? –

Misao-chan, creo que ya es lo suficientemente grande como para que no se sepa su nombre – soltó, esperando que eso la hiciera enojar y lo dejara en paz de una vez. En que se había metido cuando le ofreció su compañía.

Al fin!!! –

¿No está enojada? –

¿por qué debería estarlo? Al fin logré que me llamaras por mi nombre… y hasta has agregado "–chan" -

¿Usted siempre se sale con la suya, verdad? –

Hai! –

Entonces, si yo la tengo que llamar Misao-chan, por favor, llámeme Soujirou –

Como quieras Sou-kun! –

Siguieron caminando hacia Kyoto más o menos por unas cinco horas. El sol ya había caído para ese entonces y para Soujirou era casi imposible ver delante de sus propias narices. Nunca había terminado su entrenamiento de pelea en la oscuridad. Por otra parte, Misao caminaba como si nada estuviera pasando ante la mirada asombrada del chico. Se esperaba encontrarse con una chica frágil, su concepción de la mujer japonesa, que no aguantaría mucho el seguirle el paso, al final era él el que tenía que pedir un descanso.

Misao-chan, ¿podemos acampar aquí? No puedo ver absolutamente nada –

Enserio, yo veo perfectamente – no le cabía en la cabeza en hecho de que un espadachín tan bueno como Soujirou no pudiese ver en la oscuridad. – a ver… - lo puso a prueba - ¿qué es lo que hay a dos metros de mí? –

Eh… ¿un árbol? –

¡Ves como si ves! – gritó mientras lo señalaba con un dedo.

Pero… Misao-chan, estamos rodeados de árboles, yo solo lo intuí, en realidad no veo nada –

No me la creo. Si no ves nada entonces… - se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de su rostro. Él apenas pudo vislumbrar el contorno de las facciones de su rostro –

¿De qué color son mis ojos? –

No… no lo se… -

¿De verdad no puedes ver? –

Ya le dije que no –

Ahh – soltó un suspiro – entonces acampemos aquí –

Gracias –

No es nada, quédate aquí en lo que yo voy por leña para encender fuego –

Soujirou sintió su corazón martilleando en su pecho aún cuando Misao ya se había ido. Nunca había tenido a una mujer tan de cerca. La señorita Yumi no contaba, ya que siempre la vio como una mujer adulta que lo miraba como su hijo, al ver a Shishio como su padre. Sus tías hubieran considerado tal acercamiento como una falta de respeto y Kamatari no contaba en ninguna forma posible, aún cuando se le insinuó muchas veces, intentando llegar hasta su maestro através de él. Era la primera vez que sentía ganas de acercarse aún más… el espacio le había sido estorboso.

Vamos Sou. Ayúdame con esto – le entregó un montón de madrea y le ofreció dos piedras – con esto seguro que puedes encender fuego… solo junta algo de hierba seca de por donde pongas la hoguera –

Se puso de pie para buscar un lugar más seco para poner el fuego, solo logró tropezar con la primer raíz que se encontró. Misao se volvió a verlo pero lo cómico de la situación le ganó a la preocupación que momentos atrás había sentido. La madera estaba regada por todos lados, unos cuantos bajo la cabeza de Soujirou. Tenía el trasero levantado en el aire mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba desparramado por el piso. Pero lo que más le hizo gracia era el hecho de que había mantenido en sus manos la mayoría de los maderos en lugar de protegerse con ellas la cara.

Después de reírse un buen rato de la desgracia ajena, Misao al fin sintió compasión por la cara de puchero que le estaba poniendo después de haber recogido a tientas la leña y haberla apilado al lado de donde él estaba sentado tratando de sacarse las astillas.

Vamos Sou. Yo prenderé la fogata y te curaré eso. Tu solo quédate quieto y procura no volver a caerte –

Después de encender la fogata y Soujirou por fin pudo ver, lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron fue la sonrisa radiante en los labios de Makimachi que se acercaba a él con una mirada divertida.

Creo que ya te creo – le dijo mientras le revisaba las heridas de la cara y los brazos. Sacó de su morral de viaje un poco de sake y una venda limpia que ella, de no haberse necesitado, hubiese utilizado como sostén para el próximo día. Separó un poco su traje Ninja de su cuerpo y olió las viejas vendas que llevaba. Tuvo que recordarse ir al río o lago más cercano a lavarlas.

Cortó un pedazo de las vendas y las empapó del alcohol. Soujirou la miró temeroso.

¿No me digas que no le tienes miedo a la muerte pero si le temes a un paño empapado en alcohol? – alzó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

¿Tiene algo de malo que no me guste el dolor? – se encogió de hombros – Además, ¿por qué se supone que una chica como usted debe traer sake en su mochila? –

¿esto? – señaló la botella – es un regalo de Bakadeshi para Hiko-san –

Entonces no debería de estar usándola conmigo –

Ojos que no ven… -

¿Porrazo que te pegas? –

Porrazo el que te voy a dar yo si no te callas!! – le dio un zape. – Ojos que no ven corazón que no siente. Nadie tiene porqué enterarse de que el sake no llegó a su legitimo dueño, además de que no te vas a escapar de comprarme otro cuando lleguemos a Kyoto –

Soujirou suspiró cansado antes de chillar con fuerza por el escozor que el alcohol le producía en las heridas. Poco a poco fue quedando vendado por completo de los brazos, que eran los que más maltratados habían quedado y uno que otro parque en la cara.

¿No cree que está exagerando con tanta venda? – exclamó al ver como si seguían a ese ritmo terminaría igual que su maestro. Misao se rió nerviosa.

Creo que tienes razón – suspiró ella también – pero si te quito las vendas ahora, la sangre que se haya coagulado se desprenderá y te dolerá –

Creo que mejor lo dejamos así – el aura depresiva alrededor de Soujirou fue notoria hasta para Misao. – será mejor que durmamos algo si es que queremos llegar a Kyoto en poco tiempo – sacó una manta de su mochila y se echó sobre ella – buenas noches Misao-chan –

Buenas noches Sou-kun –

0o0o0o0o0o0

La siguiente noche que pasaron a la intemperie no fue muy diferente. Soujirou apenas se podía mover en la oscuridad y Misao tenía que encargarse de todo hasta que encendían la fogata. Misao cerró los ojos cuando todo estuvo listo y ya no tendría que preocuparse por la seguridad del muchacho. Se concentró lo más que pudo para encontrar alguna corriente de agua. Detectó un pequeño riachuelo a no muchos pasos de donde estaban acampando.

Sou-kun – lo llamó – voy a lavarme a un riachuelo aquí cerca. No te vallas lejos que no ves ti tus narices cuando está oscuro. Si hay algún problema creo que sabes defenderte solo –

Sin darle más explicaciones se encaminó hacia el agua que le ayudaría a lavar las vendas que ya estaban comenzando a oler mal. Cuando llegó y comenzó a desvestirse se dio cuenta de que las vendas no eran lo único que comenzaba a oler mal. Primero lavó contra una piedra la tela blanca que le servía para cubrir su pecho y después terminó de desnudarse para meterse ella misma al agua. Frotó con fuerza su pelo para sacarle toda la tierra acumulada esos días y se acercó a la orilla para sacar de su morral un jabón de olor que Megumi le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

Comenzó a enjabonarse primero en cabello y después el cuerpo. Sintiéndose completamente limpia después de la segunda enjuagada. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de tomar un baño como aquél lo aprovechaba al máximo, además…

Además quiero llegar presentable a donde mi señor Aoshi –

Ya limpia se relajó contra la roca en la que había lavado sus vendas y miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con un fulgor propio cada una que en conjunto las hacían casi hipnóticas. Sintió como si en aquella noche el cielo le estuviera regalando la mirada de su señor Aoshi y por un momento su alma se le encogió dentro del cuerpo. Sus ojos jamás tendrían ese brillo característico de la felicidad…

Pero yo seguiré intentando –

Regresó ya vestida y con vendas limpias al campamento. Soujirou tenía sobre el fuego un conejo flacucho, pero que era mejor que nada.

lo atrapé merodeando nuestras cosas mientras yo preparaba las camas –

¡genial! – gritó con toda su hiperactividad reluciendo – tendremos una cena decente –

Comieron en silencio hasta que Misao comenzó a hablarle, nostálgica de su casa y su amor.

¿Sabes? No fui solamente a ver a mis amigos esta vez –

Eh? –

No fui a Tokio para ver a Kenshin y a Kaoru – aclaró sus dudas – necesitaba estar sola para pensar. Últimamente pienso más de la cuenta – dijo a modo de broma, pero que ninguno de los dos rió – Cada uno tiene su propia manera de encontrar respuestas. La de Kenshin fue vagar hasta que encontró sus respuestas juntas en Kaoru. La mía nunca ha estado fija, no pienso mucho después de todo. Pero… esta vez no puedo llegar a una solución que no me dañe –

¿quiere hablarme de ello? – le sonrió – tal vez entre los dos encontremos algo –

Es que… yo siempre he estado enamorada de Aoshi-sama, pero al parecer o él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos o hace como que no se da cuenta. La mayoría ya los ha notado y cada vez me miran con más lástima, como si mis esfuerzos siempre vallan a ser inútiles. –

Algo dentro de Soujirou quiso quebrarse, pero resistió al embiste de sus palabras. Y aunque le dolían por no sabía que motivo, siguió escuchando silenciosamente sus palabras.

por eso me he decidido a decirle lo que siento, pero no se si sea lo correcto –

yo creo que haces bien – intentó que la voz le sonara lo más normal que pudiera. Algo que no entendía había comenzado a extenderse en su pecho y la costumbre le llevo a colocar esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, mitigando así el dolor. – a veces no es bueno hacerle tanto caso a la cabeza… simplemente siga lo que le dice su corazón –

Y el de él le decía que la dejara ser feliz.

Había perdido antes de comenzar a jugar.

Misao lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que unos cuantos raspones sangraran pero que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo lo suficiente para que se olvidara del dolor físico. El dolor de su alma se acalló con su sonrisa y el de su mente se hizo a un lado cuando ella, con toda su inocencia le dijo:

Gracias por escucharme Sou –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasando una colina se encontraron con la vista de la gran ciudad de Kyoto, la capital del territorio japonés. Soujirou sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al recordar que la última vez que había estado en ese lugar no había sido con las mejores intenciones.

Pero, en ese entonces era un niño que seguía a la única mano que le había prestado ayuda a su manera desde que habían muerto sus padres. Había creído ciegamente en las enseñanzas de su maestro Shishio. Después de todo, la gran mayoría defiende lo que él tomaba con un total sentido literal: "el fuerte come y los débiles son comida".

Misao lo vio perderse en sus pensamientos y sonrió. Ya se había acostumbrado a sus constantes aletargamientos. Tomó su mano y lo arrastró junto con ella, segura de que no se daría ni cuenta del movimiento de sus propios pies. La gente se les quedaba viendo al pasar y comentaban que hacían una bonita pareja. Ella se sonrojaba al escucharlos, pero fruncía el ceño pensando en lo metiches que eran las personas de esa ciudad.

Llegaron frente al Aoiya sin ningún problema y sin que Soujirou lo notara apenas.

bien Sou, llegamos al hogar –

Soujirou parpadeó varias veces y enfocó su vista en el letrero que anunciaba con sus letras negras al restaurante pensión Aoiya. Era la despedida. Él solo había ido hasta ahí para dejarles las cartas de Sagara-san y nada más. Ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí. Le daría la carta para Aoshi-san a Misao y seguiría su camino, sintiéndose más solo de lo que nunca estuvo.

Entonces, este es el adiós – susurró sin ganas mientra sacaba de entre sus ropas las dos cartas que se supone debía entregar.

¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – cruzó loa brazos con evidente irritación al escuchar sus palabras. Se acercó a él, lo tomó de la oreja y lo arrastró dentro del local.

Los miembros del Aoiya se asomaron para ver quien había entrado. Sonrieron al ver que su líder había vuelto al fin y algunos salieron a recibirla.

Angelito!!!!! – gritó Okina mientras corría a estrangularla con un abrazo.

Calma Okina, no me ha pasado nada – trató de sacárselo de encima.

Me has tenido muy preocupado amorcito! –

Rápidamente Shiro y Kuro salieron a ayudarla y agarraron cada uno de un brazo al viejo.

¿qué tal el viaje Misao-chan? – preguntó Kuro, esperando que le hubiera traído algo de Tokio.

Ya sabes, lo normal… y no me mires con esa cara, si te traje algo –

¡bien! – dio un salto - ¿qué es? –

A ver… a ti te traje un juego nuevo de Kunais – sacó de su morral un paquete envuelto en papel rojo – a Shiro le traje un libro nuevo – sacó otro envuelto en azul. - ¿Dónde están esas dos chismosas? –

Misao!!!! – chillaron ambas corriendo desde la cocina para encontrarse con ella después de haber despachado al último cliente del restaurante - ¿qué nos trajiste? –

A ti Okon una peineta nueva – sacó una bolsita de tela que relucía con la luz. De dentro Okon sacó una peineta de madrea con acabados labrados detalladamente. Los ojos le brillaron con solo verla y corrió a colgarse del cuello de su okashira.

Gracias Misao-chan!!! –

No es nada, pero no me ahorques – se quejó cuando ya no podía respirar bien – y para ti Omasu… - rebuscó en su morral hasta que dio con lo que buscaba – espero que te quede bien –

Era una Yukata de seda que se le deslizó por la piel de la mano como agua. El tono azul intenso hacía contraste con la piel cremosa de su amiga y los bordes en negro resaltaban la belleza de la prenda.

oh, Misao, es precioso, no tenías que molestarte – casi lloró ella.

Si tenía. ¿Ustedes son mi familia, por qué otra persona debo de procurar? –

A todos les hubiera gustado contestarle con un "por ti misma". Ya estaban hartos de ver como sufría por ese amor no correspondido que sentía por el ex líder del grupo. No es que no apreciaran al señor Aoshi, pero para todos ellos Misao era más valiosa que cualquier cosa o persona en el mundo y lo único que deseaban era su felicidad.

Como Misao bien sabía que tarde o temprano saldrían de su aletargamiento y se darían cuenta de la presencia de la espada celestial decidió que mejor temprano.

Chicos, él es mi amigo Soujirou – presentó al chico para hacerlo notar – El cabeza de pollo lo mandó a traernos unas cartas a mi y al señor Aoshi, por lo que le he propuesto que se quede con nosotros unos días –

Pero… Misao-chan… -

Nada de peros Sou-kun – lo miró ceñuda – te quedarás porque así lo digo yo –

No le ganaré, ¿cierto? – miró a los miembros del Aoiya pidiendo clemencia.

Ni en tus más felices sueños podrás hacerlo muchacho – Shiro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Resígnate hermano – le dijo Kuro mientras negaba con la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

Ven Soujirou-san – habló Omasu – te mostraré el camino a tu habitación –

Gracias – hizo una ligera reverencia – ¿Omasu-san, verdad? –

Hai – le sonrió ella – un gusto conocerte –

Igualmente -

Omasu y Soujirou se adentraron en la pensión, dejando en el recibidor solo a Okina, ya menos exaltado por la llegada de su niña, a Kuro, a Shiro y a Okon.

Ese chico se me hace conocido – soltó Okina mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Eso es porque Himura-san nos habló mucho de él – respondió ella mientras se descalzaba.

¿qué pasa aquí? – la voz fría de Aoshi se oyó en el lugar, proveniente de la habitación contigua.

¡Aoshi-sama! – gritó la chica, iluminándosele la mirada en el instante en que el hombre entró a su campo de visión. – he regresado –

Eso puedo verlo Misao – soltó secamente – has tardado más de lo que dijiste –

Lo siento, pero Kaoru necesitaba ayuda con Kenji-kun – se excusó.

Aún así pudiste haber mandado una carta -

Lo siento Aoshi-sama –

Y angelito. Decías que Himura-san nos había hablado mucho de tu amiguito – siguió con la conversación que habían tenido antes para aligerar un poco la tensión que había surgido en el lugar.

Recuerdas que nos platicó de un chico que le rompió la espada, que era muy rápido y que era también el aprendiz de Shishio? –

¿Es amigo suyo o que? –

¿De verdad no recuerdas como se llamaba ese chico? – alzó una ceja, incrédula.

Seta Soujirou – dijo Aoshi. Nunca se le olvidaría ese chico de mirada vacía y sonrisa sin sentimientos.

Ah… se llamaba Seta Soujirou – le tomó unos segundos razonarlo a Okina – TRAGISTE A CASA A UN ASESINO? –

No es eso Okina, él… -

¿De qué están hablando? – la alerta se había activado en la mente de Aoshi.

Misao trajo a casa a Soujirou Seta, lo dejamos solo con Omasu!!! – chilló Okina – busca rápido tus armas muchacho. Ustedes también Shiro, Kuro. Hay qué sacarlo de aquí antes de que algo malo ocurra –

Esperen!!! – gritó Misao, pero para ese momento ya todos habían corrido a tomar sus armas y se apresuraban a buscar a Omasu y al joven espadachín. Misao que lo vio venir se apresuró a evitar una tragedia.

Soujirou escuchó pasos acelerados que se acercaban por el pasillo. Omasu que también los escuchó se puso en guardia para defenderse de cualquier ataque. Por la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban entraron Aoshi, Kuro y Shiro. El primero con sus Kodachis desenvainadas y los segundos con las manos llenas de kunais listos para ser disparados.

¿qué sucede aquí? – dijo completamente confundido Soujirou al ver como lo miraban los dos chicos que antes lo habían recibido con tanta cordialidad.

Lo sabemos – soltó con su voz fría Aoshi.

¿Qué sabe señor Aoshi? –

Te conozco muchacho… tu no estás en ningún lugar para hacer el bien – se puso en posición de ataque – haces un solo movimiento y te mato. No se como Misao puede ser tan tonta como para confiar en alguien como tu –

¿Alguien como quien? – dijo Misao, acercándose cada vez más a Soujirou.

Un asesino – escupió la palabra.

Misao-chan… yo… - Soujirou alargó la mano para tocar el hombro de su amiga, pero un Kunai que apenas le rozó un dedo le detuvo en su camino.

¡Quédense quietos si no quieren que les de su merecido a todos yo misma! –

Todos se quedaron estáticos. El único que no lo había hecho fue Aoshi que estaba segado por lo que aquél chico le traía a la memoria.

te lo diré una vez más, Misao, aléjate de él – gruñó apretando aún con más fuerza la empuñadura de sus espadas.

No señor Aoshi, escúcheme usted a mí – lo encaró furiosa – si de confiar en asesinos hablamos, no se de que me está hablando. Yo no confiaba en él cuando lo era, ahora solo es un hombre como cualquier otro que busca la expiación a sus pecados – sus ojos ardían con un fuego que ninguno de ellos había visto hasta entonces – y si aún así lo sigue llamando asesino, entonces no comprendo como es que también confío en usted -

Las palabras de Misao calaron hondo en él. Bajó las kodachis y la miró con despecho.

estás diciendo que soy semejante a esta cosa –

"Esta cosa" como usted lo llama, señor Aoshi, ha sido mi compañero de viaje estos últimos días. Si quisiera hacerme daño ya lo habría hecho- se volvió hacia Sou y lo miró preocupada – ¿estás bien? –

No es nada Misao-chan – le sonrió – solo un pequeño rasguño – le mostró su dedo, que sangraba un poco por la herida abierta por el Kuna.

En un rato traigo tela para vendarte ese dedo – miró resentida a sus compañeros – si me hubieran escuchado antes hubiera podido decirles que él no es ningún peligro. Solo vino a hacerle un favor a Sagara-san y a Himura – suspiró cansada – prométanme que no volverán a atacarlo, si no lo hacen tendré que montar guardia yo misma en la habitación para protegerlo –

Lo prometemos Misao-chan – dijeron todos menos Aoshi.

Al darse cuenta de esto Misao frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

tenemos que hablar – dijeron los dos.

Te espero a la hora del té –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siento mucho lo de antes – se disculpó ella por todos mientras le servía el te antes de irse a ver a Aoshi.

No te disculpes Misao-chan – le sonrió y se sonrojó al poco rato – yo… gracias por haberme defendido como lo hiciste hace un rato – tartamudeo en algunas palabras por lo nervioso que estaba – nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí –

Y lo haría otra vez Soujirou – le revolvió el cabello antes de dirigirse a la salida – siempre puedes contar conmigo Sou, no importa a que te enfrentes, te ayudaré a salir hasta de la peor pesadilla –

No deberías hacer esas promesas Misao-chan –

No importa – abrió el shoji – yo siempre cumplo mi palabra – y cerró tras de ella. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Aoshi Shinomori.

Aún dentro de la habitación Soujirou sonrió con tristeza.

¿Por qué tengo que enamorarme justamente de ella? – recordó cada gesto de ella para con él y encontró la respuesta en sus mismos pensamientos – es imposible no amarla –

Se dejó caer sobre el futon y esperó no haberla metido en muchos problemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta del templo con las cosas para preparar el te en una bandeja que descansaba en sus manos. Tomó aire antes de entrar lo más silenciosamente que pudo y después abrió la puerta. Sentado en posición de loto estaba Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre al que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón y comprendía lo que la palabra "amor" podía significar.

De arrodilló frente a él y comenzó silenciosamente con la ceremonia del te. Sabía que su mirada congelante estaba lavada en cada uno de los movimientos de sus manos, pero prefirió hacer como si lo ignorara y como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo aquello. Dio tres vueltas a la taza antes de pasarla a las manos de Aoshi que dio un sorbo antes de dejarla en la madera del suelo.

No debiste retar mi autoridad frente a los demás –

Usted tampoco debió de faltarle al respeto al Okashira, y aún así lo hizo – contraatacó ella.

Sabes perfectamente que nada legitimiza tu "mandato" –

Para que se entere señor – se burló con ironía – hace poco se reunieron los ancianos de las tribus y decidieron apoyar mi decisión de restaurar el clan conmigo como cabecilla –

¿por qué no se me avisó? – apretó los puños.

Porque los ancianos no confían en usted desde que se enteraron de que se había mezclado con traficantes, que había ayudado en el plan de Makoto Shishio y que casi mata a Okina –

Hmh – y no podía decir otra cosa.

Le pido muy amablemente, como la Okashira que soy… - suspiró – no vuelta a amenazar a mis amigos –

Como guste "Okashira" –

Misao sentía que en cualquier momento sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas y no podría contener ninguna de ellas. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse, pero las palabras de su amado la detuvieron.

ya encontraste a otro al cual fastidiar –

¿eh? –

Yo sabía que esos sentimientos que decías sentir por mi solo eran patrañas, ya que encontraste a otro eres capaz de decir cualquier cosa para impresionarlo -

Aoshi no baka – se acercó hasta él corriendo y le dio una cachetada que él no pudo preveer – para que lo sepas, él sabe que te amo – le dijo con coraje – le conté lo mucho que me costaba decirte con palabras lo que siento, y lo mal que me siento porque no logro hacer que sonrías – sus lagrimas al final terminaron por resbalar - le dije que llegando aquí te diría que te amo y que esperaría tu respuesta – rió con burla hacia sus palabras en medio de su llanto – pero ya veo lo poco que te importan mis sentimientos –

Rebuscó entre sus ropas y encontró la carta que Sagara le había mandado a Aoshi.

tome su carta Shinomori-sama – se la lanzó al piso – no vale la pena que yo siga aquí –

Salió corriendo del lugar, con las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas llenas de amargura.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Iba corriendo hacia su habitación cuando chocó contra le pecho de alguien. Las manos de ese alguien le ciñeron por la cintura para evitar que cayera al suelo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Soujirou. Las palabras rencorosas de Aoshi le taladraron la cabeza por enésima vez en ese lapso de tiempo y sintió que las lágrimas fluían aún con más fuerza que antes.

¿qué sucede Misao? – le acarició el cabello tratando de relajarla.

Él no me quiere… - sollozó otra vez y se recargó contra su hombro.

¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? – ella asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano. - ¿A dónde vamos? –

A mi cuarto –

0o0o0o0o0o0

Omasu seguía sin entender las reservas de sus amigos para con el chico Seta. Esta bien que en el pasado no hiciera las cosas bien, pero por lo menos a ella le había demostrado que era una persona amable y atenta con los demás. No le hacía falta más que recordar las veces que mientras ella lleva cosas a las habitaciones del Aoiya que estaban desocupadas él se apresuraba a abrirle la puerta para que no tuviera que dejar lo que ella estuviera cargando en el suelo, o si era muy pesado insistía en llevarlo él.

Por el pasillo pudo ver al chico junto con su Okashira. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y se recargaba en su hombro con el cuerpo tembloroso y él le acariciaba el cabello. Solo ver la mirada llena de ternura que él le dirigía a ella le bastó para saber que él la quería como algo más que su amiga. Sintió pena por él, pues sabían todos que ella no se rendiría jamás con el asunto de Aoshi Shinomori.

Si tan solo ella se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Se golpeó los hombros. Seguramente sus nervios maltrechos ya se habían olvidado de lo que era el trabajo Ninja y ya solo reconocerían el peso de un Kunai si tuvieran que recogerlo, limpiarlo y volverlo a poner en su lugar. Miró otra vez hacia el frente y los vio partir hacia otra parte de la casa. No le dio mucha importancia porque no esperaba que las cosas se complicaran.

Confiaba en ambos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Misao se tendió en el futón nada más entrar a la habitación, Sou, por su parte, se dedicó a mirarla con ternura antes de sentarse a su lado, manteniendo un margen de distancia prudente de ella. La vio revolverse en su lugar varias veces hasta que se acostó de lado, mirándolo desde abajo.

¿por donde empiezo? –

Por donde te parezca mejor Misao-chan – le propuso él mientras acomodaba uno de los mechones de cabello de ella tras su oreja.

Tenía mucho miedo Sou – sollozó – sabía que se había enojado, pero nunca pensé hasta qué punto. Me dijo cosas horribles, como que lo que sentía por él solo eran niñerías y que me había olvidado de eso cuando te había conocido. ¿qué esperaba el muy idiota que hiciera? ¡eres mi amigo, dios santo! –

¿Pelearon por mí? – ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

Me dijo que no estaba calificada para ser una Okashira. Se burló de mi puesto y de mi fuerza – un gimoteo escapó de su garganta con fuerza. Tuvo que esconder el rostro entre sus manos para que no viera como los ojos se le ponían rojos de tanto llorar – ¿pu… puedo recargar mi cabeza en tus rodillas? –

Ven acá – palmeó sus muslos para que se recostara.

Nunca me había hablado así antes. Estaba fuera de si Sou, parecía otra persona y no el Aoshi-sama que yo había amado durante tantos años –

No vale la pena que llores por ese hombre Misao –

Lo se – lo miró a los ojos – pero lo he amado tanto tiempo que siento que me destrozó por dentro –

El silencio que sobrevino a esa declaración fue incómodo solo para el chico. Se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello y a esperar a que se tranquilizaba mientras que él mismo se decía que no entendía como aquél hombre pudo ser tan idiota como para rechazar los sentimientos de tan bello ser.

Eres la personita más valiente que he conocido Misao-chan – le dijo con cariño – tenemos que ir a celebrar –

¿qué se supone que celebraremos? ¿Mi gran rechazo? –

No Misao – le sonrió – vamos a celebrar el hecho de que te quitaste ese peso de encima, que sabes cuales son los sentimientos de Shinomori-san y que al fin va a poder tratar de seguir adelante –

Misao lo pensó un poco mientras sentía el dulce tacto de Soujirou sobre sus cabellos. Se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y le sonrió a medias.

vamos a celebrar en grande Sou-kun –

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aoshi miró otra vez el sobre en el que venía envuelta la carta que el chico que le había traído tantos dolores de cabeza los últimos días le había llevado desde china. Tenía reticencia a leerla, pues sabrá dios que tonterías le diría el bobo de Sagara, pero no sería tan descortés como para no leerla.

"Descortés"

La palabra resonó en su mente una y otra vez, trayéndole a la memoria las lágrimas en los ojos de Misao y sus palabras heridas. Admitía que se había pasado mucho con sus reclamos, después de todo ella solo estaba haciendo lo que cualquier hubiera hecho, defender a un amigo que no había hecho nada malo hacia ellos.

Ni en sus sueños se disculparía con el chico Seta o con su protegida. Ella tendría que aprender a respetarlo por las buenas o por las malas.

Y otra vez estaba ahí el recuerdo de sus palabras.

"Él sabe que te amo"

"Ya veo lo poco que te importan mis sentimientos"

Y cada vez que las recordaba era una puñalada, pues si le importaban sus sentimientos. Solo que en ese momento estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado herido en su ego y sobre todo, demasiado celoso como para razonar cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios.

Tratando de despejar su mente abrió la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

En un principio solo hablaba de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando en China, de las aventuras que estaba teniendo, la más relevante era que se había metido con una banda de mafiosos y tuvo que escapar corriendo de sus rifles. Pero de pronto el tono de la carta pasó de ser alegre a melancólico.

"… **podré estarme divirtiendo mucho, pero en verdad extraño estar en mi país. No se cuando podré volver o si ella me estará esperando todavía. **

**Y te preguntarás… ¿Qué está haciendo este contándome sus problemas amorosos?**

**Solo lo hago para que tú reflexiones. Como no he sabido nada tampoco de los avances de Kenshin con Jou-chan también le envié una carta así a él. Ustedes, bueno él más que tu, son lo más parecido que tengo a unos amigos. De hecho, tengo por amiga más a la comadreja que a ti. **

**Por eso te escribo, por que esto no se lo podría decir a ella. A ella solo le he pedido que siga con su vida, que busque a quien amar y la merezca, porque muy a mi parecer tú no lo haces. **

**Se desvive por ti, te idolatra y venera como si fueses la cosa más importante en el universo. Y por amarte tanto se olvida de ella misma, de que también tiene derecho a sonreír y ser feliz. **

**No me sorprendería que hubiera muchos que estuvieran enamorados de ella y no se diera ni cuenta porque te ama demasiado como para ver a otros hombres a su alrededor. Lo que si me sorprendería y me alegraría es que encontrara a uno que lograra sacarte de su corazón. **

**No se si eso esté pasando, haya pasado o parará. Pero se que algún día te arrepentirás de todo el daño que le hiciste. **

**Si la amas… si existe la más remota posibilidad de que bajo esa capa de hielo existan aún sentimientos... trata de no hacerla sufrir más y dile lo que sientes, no vaya a ser que luego, cuando lo decidas hacer ella ya no sienta lo mismo por ti. **

**Te lo digo como amigo y como un hombre que ha perdido toda la esperanza de regresar con la mujer que ama. **

**No cometas mis errores. **

**Sin más que decirte, me despido cubo de hielo. **

**Atte: Sanosuke Sagara."**

Y otra vez ahí estaba su recuerdo y el miedo que sintió al verla defender a Soujirou Seta. Estaba dejando que otras personas entraran en su corazón. El corazón que se supone solo él decía habitar.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaban en un bar, pidiendo otra ronda de las cuales ya habían perdido la cuenta. Habían cargado todo a la cuenta del Aoiya, por lo que seguramente al día siguiente recibirían una fuerte regañiza por parte de Okina o tal vez de Shinomori, que es el que se encarga de la contabilidad del restaurante.

De vez en cuando chicos de su edad se acercaban a hacerle plática a Misao, pero Soujirou se encargaba de que se esfumaran mirándolos con los ojos de asesino que aún no había olvidado como poner. Misao se reía de él y le decía que no necesitaba defenderla tanto, después de todo ella seguía siendo una Ninja calificada para matar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

¡Pero quiero hacerlo Misao-chan! – soltaba él cuando lo decía – a si van a pensar que tengo a la novia más hermosa de toda esta maldita ciudad –

Esos comentarios hacían que ella se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello pero que sonriera como si acabara de hacer una travesura. Él se preguntaba del porqué de aquella sonrisa, pero lo que no sabía era que a ella no le hubiera disgustado que ellos pensaran aquello, porque él también era bien parecido y seguramente sería la envidia de cualquier chica si lo tuviera como novio.

¡vamos a brindar! – propuso Misao ya muy pasada de copas.

¿brindamos por…? –

Porque tengo el mejor amigo de la historia y porque desperdicié tantos años de mi vida para venir a emborracharme después!!! – dijo divertida, sin que aquellas palabras pudieran dañarla ya. Ella era Misao Makimachi, la chica a prueba de bombas.

Salud!!! –

Tras tomarse aquel vaso de sake Misao comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro hasta que salió corriendo del establecimiento.

Mande la cuenta, por favor! – le gritó Soujirou al hombre del bar antes de seguirla, preocupado por qué habría pasado.

La encontró en el callejón de a lado del establecimiento devolviendo todo lo que su estómago contenía, junto con los litros de sale que su organismo ya no había podido procesar.

vámonos a casa Misao-chan – pasó uno de sus hombros para envolverle la cintura y el otro sostuvo su brazo por sobre sus hombros.

Pero… Sou, aún quiero divertirme… -

Ya fue suficiente Misao-chan, vamos a demostrarle a ese hombre que no necesita del alcohol para divertirse sin él –

Yo no necesito alcohol para divertirme sin él – susurró - solo te necesito a ti Sou – el comentario hizo que él se sonrojara esta vez.

No digas eso Misao, o me la voy a creer –

Créetelo Sou. Solo necesito estar contigo para ser feliz – lo miró, con sus ojos nublados aún por la borrachera, y se fue acercando poco a poco hacia su rostro. – te quiero Sou – y dio un beso fugaz sobre sus labios antes de desmayarse.

Soujirou la sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando así que cayera al suelo, pero en ese momento, el tocarla le quemaba más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Ella había dicho que lo quería, pero él la amaba. Solo deseaba que sonriera por el resto de su vida y que no volviera a sufrir.

Seguramente el día siguiente no recordaría nada, y si lo recordaba terminaría disculpándose diciendo que había sido una equivocación o no lo querría volver a ver por aprovecharse de la situación. Con esa chica nunca se sabía como iba a reaccionar.

La tomó en volandas y corrió para que nadie los viera en esa situación tan sospechosa. El cielo estaba nublado y no llegaría al Aoiya antes de que comenzara a llover. Encontró el templo donde Misao solía llevarle té al señor Shinomori y se adentró en él. El monje del lugar se les acercó al escuchar ruidos en la entrada.

¿le ha sucedido algo a la muchacha? – de inmediato se apresuró a tomarle la temperatura.

No señor – respondió Sou – solo se desmayó. Ha estado bajo mucha presión estos días. ¿Podemos pasar la noche aquí? – preguntó – no creo que podamos llegar al Aoiya con esta lluvia sin pescar un resfriado –

Entonces ella es la protegida del señor Shinomori – Soujirou asintió – claro que pueden quedarse. Solo deje que traiga a mi esposa para que le cambie las ropas mojadas a esa chica y les prepare un cuarto. Por la mañana avisaré al señor Shinomori de que están a salvo -

Muchas gracias por todo –

Al poco rato una mujer de complexión robusta se les unió y lo dirigió a una habitación, con aún la chica desmayada en sus brazos.

por favor joven. Salga de la habitación que necesito cambiar a la señorita – pidió ella muy amablemente. Escuchó la ropa caer y al fricción de la nueva sobre la piel de Misao. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por dentro. – ya está listo joven – abrió ella el shoji – pero solo tengo esta habitación extra en la casa. Tendrá que dormir con ella. ¿será mucha molestia? –

yo.. – miró el rostro durmiente de Misao y le sonrió a la señora – dormiré en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta para vigilarla, pero no se me hace correcto que un hombre duerma con una señorita si este no es su marido –

bien dicho jovencito – le sonrió ella – si me hubiera dicho otra cosa hubiera pensado muy mal de usted –

Soujirou tomó una manta y se recargó en la pared cubriéndose con ella. Las manías de los viejos samuráis que su maestro Shishio le había enseñado aún no se iban del todo de su manera de actuar.

si no fueras tan joven diría que eres un samurai del Bakumatsu – le acomodó mejor la manta – que descanses pequeño samurai –

muchas gracias señora –

oh, llámame Shiragawa –

encantado Shiragawa-san, yo soy Seta Soujirou –

muy bien Seta-san, vasta de charla, ya es demasiado tarde como para que un jovencito decente esté despierto –

Soujirou rió por la bajo al escucharla, pues ni él mismo sabía del todo si era o no un jovencito decente.

Dio un último vistazo dentro de la habitación y contempló la figura de Misao. Esa noche le había dado una gran felicidad que al final terminaría rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y él era conciente de eso. Pero también sabía que jamás podría alejarse de su lado, a menos de que ella así lo deseara.

te amo-

0o0o0o0o0o0

Despertó con un mal presentimiento en el pecho pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su rutina de todas las mañanas. Fue a darse un baño y revisó las cuentas del Aoiya. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había ido la noche anterior a beber a un bar de la cuidad la noche anterior y que la cuenta no era nada barata. Frunció el ceño, pues nadie le había pedido permiso para utilizar de aquella manera las ganancias del restaurante.

Igualmente no le dio mucha importancia. Seguro que había sido Okina que había decidido salir a buscar mujeres como hacía cuando aún estaba en sus tiempos mozos.

Bajó a tomar algo como almuerzo de media mañana ya que con tanto trabajo no había tenido tiempo para bajar a desayunar. Como siempre la cocina del Aoiya era un hervidero de movimiento. Las Kuro y Okon entraban y salían llevando y trayendo platos mientras que Omasu y Shiro se encargaban de preparar y servir todos los pedidos que los otros dos iban trayendo. Se preguntó donde estaría Misao en ese momento de la mañana, que era cuando más gente, además del mediodía, solía tener el restaurante.

¿Dónde está Misao? –

Solo hizo la pregunta los hombres lo miraron con terror y las chicas como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas que tanto querían escuchar.

verá Shinomori-san – le habló Okon – al parecer ayer en la noche Soujirou-san y Misao decidieron que era buen momento para salir de fiesta, pero cuando venían de regreso, o eso parece, Misao se desmayó y como comenzó a llover, Soujirou-san no pudo traerla a casa –

por eso – siguió la otra chica – se refugiaron en el templo y el monje les dio asilo por la noche. El ayudante del templo vino esta mañana a decirnos que ninguno de los dos se ha enfermado y que están bien. Se quedaron a ayudar un poco como agradecimiento por la hospitalidad y después vendrán –

Se olvidó del porqué había ido a la cocina y se fue por la yukata con la que solía meditar. No volvería a dejar a Misao a solas con ese maniaco como que se llamaba Aoshi Shinomori. Quien sabe las intenciones que tendría con ella y no dejaría que le pusiera una sola mano encima a lo que es suyo.

No mucho después se encontró a si mismo frente a las puertas de la casa del monje del templo y su esposa. La señora Shiragawa siempre había sido muy amable con él y con toda la gente que fuera al templo el suficiente tiempo como para poder entablar una conversación con ella. En el momento en que llegó ella estaba fuera de su casa barriendo las hojas que cayeron la tarde anterior de un árbol que extendía su sombra a todo lo largo y ancho del terreno de la entrada a la casa.

Shonomori-san – saludó la mujer con una inclinación de cabeza sin dejar de barrer – si busca a los jóvenes tórtolos, están en la parte trasera, Seta-san me hizo el favor de arreglar una de las paredes mientras que su protegida está arreglando el tejado de esa parte de la casa –

Hmh – inclinó la cabeza a manera de darle las gracias y ella le sonrió mientras rodeaba la casa hasta la parte de atrás.

La señora era mayor y sabía de la vida más de lo que muchos pudieran creer de ella. Ella había sido hija de Samurais, había vivido en la época de la guerra y había sufrido la pérdida de sus seres queridos a manos de ambos bandos. No los odiaba. Ellos luchaban por lo que creían correcto y muchos de ellos mataban sin siquiera conocer a sus víctimas. Seguramente ellos no sabían el valor de cada vida que arrebataron o sino no hubiesen hecho lo que hicieron.

Por eso, aunque sabía quien era el hombre al que acababa de sonreír, de su pasado y de su presente, esperaba que pudiera ser feliz. Esa era la primera vez que visitaba el templo sin que fuera para meditar y a juzgar por su actitud, no tenía intención de ponerse a hacerlo.

Su esposo se acercó a ella, vestido con su traje budista, y la besó rápidamente en los labios.

Él tampoco había sido un hombre completamente inocente en su pasado, había cometido errores que ahora se arrepentía de haber cometido, pero de los cuales trataba de sacar el mayor provecho en la experiencia de su vida, pues cada experiencia aumenta la sabiduría latente en cada uno.

¿cómo están aquellos dos? –

Esos chicos tienen mucha energía en unos cuerpos muy pequeños. Pero son jóvenes y es normal que eso pase. Y la chica es tal como me la imaginé por como la describía Aoshi-san. Pero también es muy despistada –

Si, mira que no darse cuenta – sacudió ella la cabeza y él se encogió de hombros.

No podemos hacer mucho más que rezar para que ella escoja al adecuado –

Esos dos van a terminar muy mal… -

Esperemos que esos chicos tengan más cabeza que corazón –

Esperemos –

Aoshi se sentó cerca de un árbol que le diera sombra y esperó a que terminaran los trabajos que se les habían asignado. Misao martilleaba constantemente el tejado, quitando viejas tejas y poniendo nuevas. Se veía animada, viva… Feliz. Y no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por ello.

Si estaba feliz, él debería de serlo también. Debería de pensar que ya no tendría a una molesta chica girando entorno a él diciéndole a gritos lo mucho que lo quiere. Además de que se supone que ella es su protegida, debería de ser feliz con su felicidad, apoyarla en sus decisiones y amarla como a una hija.

Pero no estaban pasando ninguna de aquellas cosas. Y no sabía si sentirse mal por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. No estaba feliz porque ella estuviera feliz. Estaba frustrado, pues apenas el día anterior la había rechazado – "cruelmente" agregó su de por si ya fastidiosa conciencia – y se suponía que ella debería estar deprimida, o por lo menos un poco desanimada.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a aquél muchacho que solo llegó a arruinarle la vida a todos aquellos que hasta entonces vivían una vida medianamente feliz – nótese que quería resaltar que al parecer él había sido el más afectado de todos ellos.

Misao-chan creo que yo ya acabé aquí – le dijo Soujirou a Misao cuando terminó de colocar el último clavo en la pared. Se felicitó a él mismo pues había hecho un gran trabajo y después utilizó un árbol cercano para impulsarse para llegar hasta el tejado. – ¿te ayudo? –

Claro Sou – ella le sonrió dándole las gracias – tu repara aquél lado mientras yo reparo este otro – le otorgó el trabajo de la parte este y ella se quedó con el oeste.

Pero tu tienes más trabajo que yo, tu ya habías avanzado acá –

¿Y eso importa? A mi no me molesta trabajar, además de que si llegas a estropear algo, es menos trabajo para mí el arreglarlo – le sacó la lengua.

Misao-chan! –

Calla y trabaja –

Hai! – la saludó al estilo militar de los extranjeros y se apresuró a terminar su parte sin ningún desperfecto para que luego ella no se fuera a reír de él y le dijera…

Te lo dije – escuchó que le decía. Volteó a verla y después enfocó la vista en lo que ella estaba mirando. En su intento por hacerlo bien, puso tres tejas nuevas en el mismo lugar, rompiendo las que ya había puesto ella – eres un desastre Sou –

Gomen –

No te preocupes, tan solo presta más atención – se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla – buen chico –

Se sonrojó furiosamente y olvidó el hecho de que lo había tratado como a su mascota. Ella lo había besado… ¡besado, Dios santo! Nunca en su vida había necesitado la cercanía de nadie, y justo en esos momentos de su vida, cuando es un don nadie, es cuando aparece la chica a la que necesita como al aire que respira. Y no se explica cómo es que pudo vivir sin ese martilleo en su pecho todo ese tiempo.

Aoshi, que había presenciado todo desde la comodidad de la sombra de su árbol no podía creer lo que veía. En un principio solo había tenido ojos para ella. Se veía hermosa con la piel brillándole por el sudor, con los músculos tensándose con cada golpe de martillo, con su cabello recogido en un moño y que dejaba al descubierto su fino, largo y blanco cuello.

Unos deseos enormes de arrancarse las manos y los ojos le entraron cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

A él no le estaba permitido amar.

A él no le estaba permitido enamorarse…

Mucho menos de ella.

ES SU PROTEGIDA.

Pero no la sintió como su protegida cuando Soujirou Seta saltó hacia el tejado y le sonrió con ternura.

¿Es qué acaso solo él podía ver que ese chico estaba perdido por Misao?

Misao le regresó la sonrisa y sintió como algo dentro suyo se oprimía contra su pecho. Esa sonrisa era la que se supone solo era suya. La que le dedicaba mientras creía que nadie la veía, estaba llena de…

No, ni soñarlo. Ella siempre estaría enamorada de él. Lamentaba que fuese un amor no correspondido pues era su PROTEGIDA, pero ella siempre estaría ahí, a su lado, dándole esa sensación de propiedad y protección que nadie más podría darle.

Pero al parecer ella no pensaba lo mismo que él. Primero los vio intercambiar una leve plática, en la que se sonrieron y juguetearon con sus miradas. Si ya de por si eso había hecho que se le revolvieran las tripas y se le subiera el corazón a la garganta, ellos no se quedaron contentos con eso. Ella se había acercado a él y le había besado la mejilla.

Misao había besado a un hombre…

Y NO ERA A ÉL.

Estaban siendo demasiadas cosas en un día. Primero que alguien gasta en tonterías el dinero del Aoiya. Segundo, encuentra a su protegida demasiado atractiva como para despegar los ojos de ella. Tercero, ella jugueteaba coquetamente con Soujirou Seta, ex asesino de apodo "la espada celestial", del cual él no tenía muy claras las intenciones. Y por último y no menos importante – de hecho la que había derramado el vaso – Misao había besado a Soujirou Seta.

Y se sintió ultrajado. Esos labios eran suyos, ese cuerpo, esa sonrisa y esas miradas… toda ella era suya y de nadie más.

acabé!!! – gritó ella mientras daba saltitos en su lugar. Soujirou se dedicó a mirarla embobado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba brincando de la orilla del tejado.

Misao, yo creo que… -

Ya podemos irnos Sou – en el último brinco sucedió lo que Soujirou se temía. El pie de la chica no alcanzó a contactar con las tejas y resbaló hacia el suelo.

Aoshi se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo mientras la veía caer. Corrió hacia ella intentando alcanzarla. Pero para cuando llegó al lugar donde él calculaba que caería a su lado apareció Soujirou con la chica en sus brazos.

Misao no se había dado cuenta de que Sou la sostenía. Solo se acordaba de que tenía que enroscar sus brazos en torno a su cuello y de enterrar el rostro en su pecho.

te dije que caerías Misao – la regañó Sou mientras le revolvía el cabello y se lo soltaba.

Gomen Sou – bajó la cabeza apenada por su torpeza.

No tienes de qué disculparte – le sonrió – tan solo no me vuelvas a dar esos sustos, ¿sí? –

Hai – asintió ella con énfasis.

Hmh –

Y de último momento se hizo ver, pues al parecer ellos estaban lo suficientemente entretenido con solo una conversación de dos que no se habían dado cuenta de que una tercera persona también estaba preocupada.

Aoshi-sama – y la voz se le cortó al llamarlo, sintiéndola casi como un susurro. Después de escucharse se dijo a si misma que esa no era ella. – ya hemos acabado, iré al Aoiya a ver en que puedo ayudar -

¿estás bien? – se le cayó el alma a los pies al escucharlo preguntar por ella. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había menospreciado sus sentimientos sin ninguna clase de remordimiento. Se encogió de hombros y trató que su mente no formara sus inverosímiles fantasías románticas. Esta vez le fue muy fácil hacerlo.

Hai, gracias por preguntar Aoshi-sama – se dio la vuelta hacia Sou - ¿qué harás? Vienes conmigo al Aoiya o te quedas a seguir ayudando a Shiragawa-san –

Creo que me quedaré otro rato Misao-chan –

Entonces nos vemos – otra vez se volvió hacia Aoshi e hizo una pequeña reverencia – con su permiso Aoshi-sama –

Le estaba costando lo impensable no reclamarle su ¿infidelidad? Pero logró contener todos los reclamos que quisieron salir de su boca al ver que ella no reparaba como antes en su presencia ni se cohibía con su cercanía. Y más le costaba decir lo que quería decir.

siento lo de ayer –

Y él mismo se fue. Entró al templo para que ella no pudiera ver como sonreía. Cuando él se disculpaba siempre tenía la pelea ganada. Nunca rebajaría su orgullo hasta tal extremo si no supiera que ganaría la partida.

A… Aoshi-sama se disculpó – tartamudeó ella de la impresión.

Si, lo hizo – él también estaba impresionado, pero no era por eso que le costaba hablar. Le costaba porque si Aoshi había sido tan "buena persona" como para disculparse es que se arrepentía de decirle que no apreciaba sus sentimientos. Y le dio miedo, pues el amaba a esa chica de trenza larga e hiperactiva personalidad y sabía que cualquiera podría enamorarse igual. Tenía miedo de que Shinomori se hubiera dado cuenta de que él también quería a Misao y viniera para llevársela de su lado…

Pero, ¿de qué está hablando? Ella jamás sentirá nada ni remotamente parecido a lo que siente él por ella hacia él. Pero si ella lograba ser feliz… solo esperaba que fuese verdad ese dicho que dice que si la persona amada es feliz- aunque no sea con uno – también se debe de experimentar la felicidad del otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Habían cerrado el restaurante hacía apenas unos minutos y le dolían horrores los hombros después de esa larga jornada. No solo había arreglado todo un tejado, sino que además sus compañeros no se habían apiadado de ella después de contarles de eso, sino que además la habían puesto a servir las órdenes y a lavar los trastes cuando cerraron el restaurante.

¿De qué servía ser la Okashira si no te puedes escapar del trabajo?

Aoshi venía caminando en dirección contraria a la de ella y al parecer tenía intención de hablarle. Se detuvo justo frente a él, esperando a que dijera lo que tuviera que decir para poder ir después a darse una ducha y a descansar a su blando y cómodo futon.

ven a las 12 a mi habitación, necesito hablar contigo –

Fue todo lo que le dijo. Ella enarcó una ceja extrañada por tal pedido pero se dijo que no importaba tener que esperar unas horas más para disfrutar de su futon pues el día siguiente no abrirían el restaurante.

Pensó que ya no habría más ajetreo esa noche, que ya podría llegar a su cuarto a tan siquiera descansar, pero Soujirou la esperaba con otros planes. Lo encontró a un lado de la puerta de su habitación con ropas de oni. Debía admitir que aquel traje Ninja le quedaba como un guante y hacía que su cuerpo menudo resaltara su bien formada estructura.

¿Podemos hablar Misao? –

Ella no le contestó. Tan solo abrió la puerta de su cuarto, invitándolo a entrar. Fue como aquella primera vez que él estuvo ahí. Ella se recostó en su futon, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas y él se encargó de desenredarle el cabello con sus dedos.

¿De qué querías hablar Sou? –

Quiero decirte algo muy importante antes de irme - tardó un poco en procesar aquello y cuando al fin lo comprendió no pudo evitar pegar un salto, asustada.

¿Co… Cómo que te vas? – seguramente en ese momento su rostro era la descripción más fiel de la palabra terror. Él no se podía ir… Él no la podía dejar… Él era…

Esta tarde que regresé al Aoiya Okon me dijo que había llegado una carta para mí. Era de Saito. ¿quién le dijo a Saito que estaba aquí? No tengo idea. La cosa es que me ha ofrecido un trabajo y una nueva identidad, así no tendré que estarme escondiendo ni temer que alguien venga después como con Himura-san a tratar de vengarse –

Pe… pero, ¿A dónde irás? –

Me destinarán a la policía de Hiroshima –

Serás policía – sabía que tenía que estar feliz por él, pues al fin podría dejar de vagar como un prófugo de la justicia, pero no lo estaba.

Si… policía – sonrió él sin ganas.

No pareces muy contento –

¿debería estarlo? –

Pues claro!!! – gritó ella sin sentir su ánimo – por fin serás un hombre libre –

De qué me va a servir ser un hombre libre sin estoy lejos de la persona a la que amo –

Se sentía extraño. Únicamente había experimentado el dolor del rechazo constante de Aoshi pero nunca había sido tan fuerte como ese que sentía en ese momento. Saber que Soujirou, el que solo se supone es su amigo, está enamorado de alguien no solo le había quitado el aliento, sino que le había oprimido el corazón hasta volverlo añicos.

¿e… estás ena… enamorado? –

Si – suspiró – estoy muy enamorado de la persona más bella y noble que ha llegado a pisar este planeta – le acarició las mejillas – te amo Misao –

Yo… yo… -

Lo sé Misao – el rostro se le puso triste – tu amas aún a Aoshi-san y en verdad espero que él se de cuenta de lo maravillosa persona que eres y de lo tonto que sería dejarte ir – la abrazó, casi quedando sobre ella mientras lo hacía – solo quería que supieras que siempre te amaré. Vas a ser la primera y la única persona que me hará sentir como me siento… en verdad te amo –

Depositó un beso suave sobre sus labios. Era un beso que no pretendía ser nada más que un roce, pero ella llevó sus manos a su cuello y lo acercó más a su cuerpo. Los labios se abrieron y él entró dentro de su boca.

Misao gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Soujirou explorarla completamente, memorizando en esa única ocasión todo lo que era besar a Misao Makimachi. Y mientras él mordisqueaba sus labios y los lamía ella buscaba encontrar nuevas formas para enredar sus dedos con las hebras de su cabello.

Ambos se separaron jadeando y con ganas de más, pero ella seguía sin poder entender que era todo eso que él le hacía experimentar.

lo… sien… - él no le dejó terminar la frase. Posó un dedo sobre los labios que antes había besado con tanto fervor y los acarició con el pulgar.

No te disculpes por algo que me ha hecho tremendamente feliz. Me llevaré este secreto a la tumba Misao-chan… tu solo se feliz con el hombre al que amas –

Y él se puso de pie, sonriéndole una última vez antes de salir del cuarto.

La dejó recostada en el futon, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios semi hinchados. Ella misma se tocó los labios de la misma manera en que lo había hecho él tan solo unos instantes atrás. Si cerraba los ojos aún podía sentir sus labios sobre los suyos y su lengua dentro de su boca. Se estremecía de solo recordar el tacto de sus manos sobre sus caderas y la ferocidad de sus besos.

Suspiró con algo que le pareció amor, pero eso no podía ser posible.

Ella amaba a Aoshi Shinomori… ¿no?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y dieron las doce de la noche. Todos en el Aoiya ya deberían de estar dormidos a esa hora. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y justo cuando la cruzó vio a Soujirou caminar escaleras abajo. Seguramente se iría durante la noche, para así evitarse despedidas que estarían llenas de hipocresía por parte de la mayoría.

Pero sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que aquél beso había sido la despedida. Y lo más extraño era que no se arrepentía de ello.

Su primer beso se lo había llevado Soujirou Seta.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de Aoshi y tocó dos veces cuando estuvo frente a su puerta. Al no recibir respuesta se dispuso a entrar, pues él mismo la había convocado.

El cuarto estaba en oscura penumbra, pero ella seguía viendo como si fuese apenas media tarde. Tenía un gran ojo para ver en la oscuridad, de eso nunca se quejaría. Y al pensar en esto recordó que él no. Soujirou era un verdadero desastre caminando de noche y en cuanto saliera de la ciudad no podría ver por donde caminaba.

Mil y un ideas de cómo ese factor podría llevarlo a la miseria se instalaron en su mente y le hicieron querer salir corriendo a buscarlo. Ella tenía que estar con él…. Él necesitaba su vista.

Pero no pudo moverse cuando él le habló.

Misao – estaba oculto entre las sombras más recónditas de la habitación, donde solo un Ninja verdaderamente experimentado podría detectarlo. – siento haberte hablado así sobre tus sentimientos, pero es que estaba completamente confundido con mis sentimientos. Estaba frustrado porque llegaste con ese tipo y lo pusiste a él sobre mí. Tampoco sabía como lidiar con este sentimiento. Entiéndelo –

¿qué se supone debo de entender Aoshi-sama? –

Eres mi protegida, se supone que debo de llevarte al altar para entregarte, no para recibirte. Es lo que siempre he pensado, que debería de verte como una hija. Pero no soy tu padre, soy un hombre que está sucio por dentro, pero por lo menos no soy Seta Soujirou. Tengo derecho a amar y me he enamorado de ti – ella lo miraba perpleja – cada vez que estabas con ese mocoso sentía que me hervía la sangre por dentro… no soporto verte con otros. Tu eres mía –

¿Suya? – aquello ya no le estaba gustando nada a Misao.

Si. Mía. Ya eres una mujer Misao. Debes de formar una familia que de estabilidad al Oniwabanshu y tener hijos. Por eso cuando nos casemos y estés embarazada espero que dejes el puesto de Okashira en mis manos. Además, bien sabemos que yo estoy mejor capacitado para convertirme en el líder del clan –

Pero los ancianos… -

Los ancianos no saben la tontería que hicieron al dejarte al mando. Tu no llevarás a los onis a ningún lado con esa moralidad tan blanca que llevas en hombros –

Las palabras de Aoshi, tal vez las que por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando escuchar, no la llevaron al nirvana de la felicidad como ella esperaba. Más bien le dieron a entender lo que por mucho tiempo no vio. Él, a pesar de conocerla como decía hacerlo, no entendía que ella no estaba en ese puesto por mero capricho. Para ella, ser la Okashira de los Onis ha sido desde que se autonombró como tal lo más importante de su vida. Ese trabajo era su vida.

Si en verdad la amara se preocuparía por entender eso, no por menospreciar su trabajo.

si en verdad me amara Shinomori-san – hizo énfasis en el –san – no me pediría que dejara parte de mi vida. Además de mi familia, el Oniwabanshu ha sido mi responsabilidad ya por muchos años. No le pido que me apoye en mis decisiones, pero creo que he acertado en la de actuar al lado de la policía para poder seguir encubiertos. -

no digo que no Misao, pero esa es mi responsabilidad –

no, es la mía desde que usted se fue – estaba tan cerca de él que sus respiraciones chocaban una contra otra – usted no me ama. Como usted ha dicho, me cree algo suyo. Un objeto. Siento que lo que pasa es que siente como si le estuvieran robando una de sus kodachis. Son un mero objeto de su propiedad a las que está tan acostumbrado que no ve una vida sin ellas. –

pero… -

si me amara comprendería que amo mi trabajo, a mi gente –

y no me amas a mí – la tomó por la nuca y la besó con pasión.

Se paralizó cuando sus labios se juntaron… su mete solo repetía una cosa…

**¡NO!**

Sus labios no eran de él… eran de Soujirou.

lo amé con todas mis fuerzas Aoshi-san – lo miró a los ojos mientras con las manos en su pecho se apuraba en alejarlo - traté de que hablara, que aprendiera a escuchar, que se divirtiera, y por ello olvidé que era cada una de esas cosas, viví para usted por muchos años, perdía mi infancia por buscarlo y mi adolescencia esperándolo, pero ahora tengo a alguien que me quiere, que me aprecia y al que amo, y solo espero que no sea tarde para decírselo –

Corrió hacia la entrada del Aoiya sin más equipaje que sus ropas y el corazón en la mano. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo antes de que se internara en el bosque, donde sería más difícil encontrarlo.

Que tonta había sido. Había sentido siempre que Soujirou era alguien especial, pero tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que era especial por muchas cosas y que la hacía sentir especial porque la amaba tanto como ella lo estaba aprendiendo amar.

Había desplazado todo lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por Aoshi en apenas unos días, haciéndose con su corazón al completo, consiguiendo que lo amara con tal locura que era capaz de dejar todo atrás.

Vio un caballo amarrado afuera de una pensión. Tiró de las riendas para deshacer el nudo y se subió lo más rápido que pudo.

Él no se iría. No así.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Soujirou se volvió para ver por última vez la ciudad que le había dado y quitado todo. Le dio la más bella experiencia de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo, como compensación pidió que el corazón le fuera arrancado de cuajo.

La había visto. Ella había salido de su habitación a media noche y había caminado hacia la habitación de Aoshi Shinomori. Tuvo que recordarse que ella siempre fue de ese hombre de apariencia impasible para que no se le fuese la vida entre las manos.

te amo Misao – dijo al viento y se puso en marcha otra vez. No quedaba mucho para que se internara al bosque, donde no daría absolutamente nada de la luz que irradiaba la ciudad gracias a sus farolas de aceite. Rompió un rama y amarro las viejas vendas que Misao le había puesto en todo el cuerpo la vez anterior. Las empapó en sake y le prendió fuego.

Con esa antorcha improvisada no se le dificultaría entrar al bosque a esas horas de la noche. Llegaría a Hiroshima lo más pronto que pudiera e intentaría pensar en Misao como la más bella de las experiencias.

Escuchó el trote de caballos a los lejos y se hizo hacia la orilla del camino para dejar pasar a quien quiera que fuese quien cabalgaba. Al parecer por la constancia del golpeteo de los cascos y por los relinchidos que el animal pegaba, tenían prisa por pasar por donde él iba. Pero los relinchidos y el trote se detuvieron a unos metros de él. Justo para que el animal no se le fuese encima. Se volvió y la más genuina de las sorpresas se gravó en su rostro al verla ahí. Tenía los ojos llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

Corrió el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y lo apresó entre sus brazos. No tenía intención de dejarlo salir de ellos jamás.

Baka. Te ibas a ir sin mí –

Pero Misao-chan. Tu lugar está aquí, en Kyoto, con tu familia, con tu puesto, tu clan, tu señor – bajó la mirada al mencionar esto último.

Mi lugar está junto al hombre que amo –

Y ese es Aoshi-san –

Solo puedo ser feliz junto al hombre que amo… y no es Aoshi-san – le sonrió y alargó su brazo hasta que tocó la mejilla de Soujirou. – entiende, bobo, que te amo –

Me… me… me… -

Te… te…te… - se burló ella.

¿Me a… amas? –

Más que a mi vida tonto tartamudo –

La tomó entre sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella en el aire. Ni en sus más bellos sueños pudo esperar esas palabras, pero alguien allá arriba debía de quererlo mucho, tal vez los padres que no recordaba, o tal vez allá abajo Shishio-san tenía mucha pero mucha influencia para lograr que los demonios cambiaran las cosas a su favor.

te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… -

y yo a ti, y yo a ti, y yo a ti. Y yo a ti tonto –

soy el hombre más feliz del maldito planeta –

Se preocupó por estrecharla aún más en su abrazo.

¿qué pasa Sou? – lo miró preocupada.

Es un sueño, verdad -

¿de qué hablas? –

Siento que te me vas a esfumar en cualquier minuto –

Y por primera vez en su vida, Misao Makimachi vio las lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos se Seta Shoujirou. Acarició su rostro con ternura y lo miró a los ojos.

el mejor lugar para mí es entre tus brazos Sou –

¿vendrás conmigo a Hiroshima? – preguntó dudoso.

¿Crees que vendría hasta aquí a media noche si no me fuera a ir contigo? –

Él le sonrió de vuelta y se acercó a su rostro para besarla, pero ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

a mí también me hiciste tremendamente feliz –

Y lo besó.

Un beso lento, amoroso y sin prisas. Tendrían todas sus vidas para amarse.

además, no vas a poder sobrevivir sin mí si vas caminando solo por la noche – le recordó acariciando una pequeña cicatriz en su cuello, de las que había dejado el tropezón de su primera noche juntos.

Fui previsor – le mostró la antorcha que había hecho.

¿y cómo piensas subir una antorcha a un caballo?- enacarcó una ceja, burlona – ¿acaso quieres que nos tumbe? –

Esto… yo… no se… -

Baka… anda sube –

Será genial dejar de viajar solo –

Los viajes conmigo siempre son geniales – reclamó ella.

Más si son contigo – le besó la mejilla, agarrándose fuerte a su espalda.

Misao golpeó al caballo con las riendas y este se puso en marcha. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría en Hiroshima, ella menos que nadie. Su vida se quedaba en Kyoto, pero su corazón iba bien resguardado entre las manos cariñosas de Soujirou.

Y a pesar de todo, a ella le gustaban las aventuras… y ahora le tocaba vivir la más bella de todas ellas.

Su amor.

Fin.

Konichiwa!!!!

¿Se dan cuenta de que solo el final es lo mismo que en la versión anterior?

Dios, según yo solo le iba a quitar las faltas de ortografía y mira… salió el fic más largo que he hecho en los one-shorts.

Casi treinta páginas en Word!!!!

En fin. Espero que disfruten de este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo y que me dejen más reviews de los que fueron antes, creo que se merece más.

En fin. Le mando un beso a todos y uno especial a Okashira Janet…

¡Mujer! Dime cuando nos juntamos!

Atte: Tommy


End file.
